The invention relates to display devices, and in particular to display devices with a movable portion, acting as a cover and a supporting member.
Display devices, such as TVs, liquid crystal displays, and notebook screens, have become thin and light due to innovation. Not only are size and quality required, convenience and delicate appearance are also important for customers.
A liquid crystal display, for example, is often used in an office or home work area. Some users may like to move the display to any place he or she likes. Since the conventional display is heavy and fragile, it is not well suited to use as a mobile device. Thus, it is may be inconvenient for most users to carry when traveling. Additionally, the conventional display does not have any protection against damage due to collision during transport.